spyrospeedrunsworldcupfandomcom-20200216-history
Cypryssss
Representing Cyprus is Cypryssss, a speedrunner from Poland. He has joined I'm a speedrunner 7 and so far has won a match against Playsihull in Round 1. He is enthusiastic about speedrunning Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer and hopes to achieve a really low time in the 100% category. World Cup Speedruns Stats List of games SEGA Genesis / Megadrive Bulls vs. Lakers and the NBA playoffs Ecco the Dolphin Empire of Steel Europe Club Soccer Fifa 95, 97, Soccer Jewel Master Jungle Strike Mega games I (Columbs, Super hang-on and World cup Italia '90) PGA Tour Golf 1-2 Super Street Figher 2: Special Champion Edition Streets of Rage Sonic the Hedgehog 1-3, 3D Super Wrestle Mania World of Illusions Starring Mickey mouse and Donald Duck SEGA Master System Sonic Chaos Sonic the Hedgehog Transbot PSX / Playstation one Crash 2-3, Bash, CTR Gex: Deep Cover Gecco Hugo: Black Diamond Fever Legacy of Kane: Soul Rever Medievil 1-2 Tactical Espionage Action: Metal Gear Solid (only works up to deepthroat) Tactical Espionage Action: Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions Monopoly Q*Bert Rayman 1-2, Rush Ronin Blade Shrek: Treasure Hunt Silent Hill Spec ops: Cover Assault Spyro the Dragon 1-3 Syphon Filter Tekken 1-3 Tenchu 1-2 Tomb Raider 1-5 Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! Playstation 2 Atari anthology Avatar: Aang Black Capcom Classic Collection Vol.1 Cocoto Platform Jumper Cold Winter Colin McRae Rally 3 Desert Storm 2 Colflict Vietnam Conflict Zone Crash 4-5, NC, TTR Crazy Taxi Death By Degrees Devil May Cry 1-3 Fisherman's Challange Genji The Getaway Godzilla: Save the Earth Grand Turismo: A-spec Half life Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone Hitman 2-4 Home Alone Jak 1-3, X Kessen Kill.Switch Killzone Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness Legend of Spyro: Enternal Night Manhunt Max Payne 1-2 Metal Gear Solid 2-3 Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Decception Need for Speed: Pro Steet Need for Speed: Underground Onimusha: warlords Onimusha 2 Onimusha: dawn of dreams (can't start from new game, disc busted) Outrun 2006: Coast 2 Coast Prince of Persia: Sands of Time Prince of Persia: Warior Within Pride fighting champoinship Primal Ratchet & Clank 1-5 Rayman 3 Rayman Revolution Red Ninja: end of honour Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2 Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mayhem shrek the third Sims 2: Pets Silent Hill 2-3 Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Heroes Space Invaders Aniversary Spyro: A Hero's Tail Star Wars: Battlefront Super Monkey Ball: Deluxe Tekken 4, Tag Tournament Tenchu: Fatal Shadows, Wrath of Heaven The Thing Time Splitters: Future Perfect splinter cell: chaos theory turok: evolution urban chaos: riot responce urban reign way of the samurai world championship snooker 2002 world rally champoinship worms 4 mayhem worms forts: under siege viercong: purple haze X-men 2: wolverine's revenege Playstation 3 metal gear solid 4 ratchet & clank: tools of destruction army of teo farcry 2 little big planet genji: days of the blade red alert 3 sega megadrive ultimate collection Call of Duty 4-6,8 fallout 3 saints row 2 Atari 2600 32 in 1 bezerk game program: breakout, breakthru combat dodge em' frogger galaxian H.E.R.O. jungle hunt moon patrol pac-man pole position Q*Bert solaris warlords yars revenge Nintendo Entertainment System smb smb / duck hunt kung fu Super Nintendo Entertainment System super tennis super metriod sim city super mario all stars (SMB 1-3, SMB LL, SMW) super mario world 2: yoshi's island super mario kart super mario RPG (NTSC) Nintendo 64 pokemon stadium all-stars baseball 2000 super mario 64 rocket robot on wheels legend of zelda: majora's mask PC Games red alert red alert 2 diablo magic builder shogun total war Nintendo Gameboy / Nintendo Gameboy Colour / Nintendo Gameboy Advance legend of zelda zelda 2: adventure of Link legend of zelda: Link's awakening DX tetris tetris DX donkey kong country prince of persia world cup 98 smb deluxe golf prehistorik man power rangers: dino thunder rayman 3 crash bandicoot: the huge adventure SEGA Gamegear paperboy sonic 2 game pack 4 in 1 Nintendo Gamecube Legend of zelda: ocarina of time / master quest james bond 007: everything or nothing diehard: vendetta spartan: total warrior metal gear solid: twin snakes super mario sunshine Category:Competitors